


Daisies Perched Upon Your Forehead

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: "Every night I'll kiss you you'll say in my earOh we're in love aren't we?"-Hearts Don't Break Around Here, Ed Sheeran





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with Ed Sheeran's new album and every time I hear Hearts Don't Break Around Here, I can't help but picture Iwaoi in my head so I had to get this out. I highly recommend listening to the song as your read the story (and then listening to the all of Divide because it's amazing).

Hajime reached out for Tooru, who was just slipping into bed. Tooru gave him a soft smile and went pliantly, sighing once they were comfortable. 

They didn't say anything, just hugged eachother. Hajime ran his fingers through Tooru's hair, noticing how easily they slipped through, not a tangle or knot in sight. 

Tooru had his eyes closed and was drawing flowers on Hajime's skin, anywhere his fingers could reach. He peeked an eye open and saw the daisies Hajime had given him a couple days ago were still looking beautiful. Hajime liked to do little romantic things like that. He'd buy him flowers and chocolate and bring him lunch to work sometimes. Tooru loved to make him dinner when he could. 

He let out a little squeak when Hajime stopped playing with his hair and instead wrapped his arms around him, laying Tooru fully on his back and laying on top of him. Tooru giggled and scratched his nails lightly into Hajime's scalp. 

Hajime sighed and leaned down to place a kiss on Tooru's cheek. He returned the kiss and they laid contently for a little while longer. 

Tooru loved when Hajime hugged him like this. He felt so safe, so protected. He nuzzled his nose at Hajime's forehead and left a kiss there. He could feel Hajime hug him just a little tighter. 

Hajime could feel himself dozing off, Tooru's gentle scratching did that to him. But he didn't want to go to sleep just yet. He kissed Tooru's jaw, which pleased the other. He turned his head and puckered his hips in an exaggerated way that made Hajime roll his eyes but he was smiling and he leaned down to kiss him anyway. 

Tooru hummed happily and his hands moved down to around Hajime's neck. They pulled apart after a few more kisses. 

Hajime could see Tooru looked as though he wanted to say something, so he just looked at him until Tooru spoke. 

"We're in love, aren't we?" 

Hajime smiled at him, and pressed another kiss to his soft lips, "yeah, we are."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
